The Wedding Crashers
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Revised fic. On the day of their wedding, Kim and her finacee have more to worry about then the normal case of cold feet when their big day is ruined. First of my Next Generation series.
1. A Ruined Wedding

Kim, clad in her wedding dress, looked at her reflection as her mom adjusted the veil already placed atop her loose mane of curls, which cascaded down from her shoulders to the point just above her mid back. Her mom stepped back a little after fussing with the wedding veil and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"My little girl's getting married today," she choked out.

Kim turned away from the mirror and faced her mom.

"Mom, I'm twenty one now. I'm not a little girl anymore," she said gently.

"If I had my way, you'd never grow up to get married and leave us," her dad added as he entered the bridal room.

The petite redhead only sighed and approached her dad.

"Dad, you knew this day would come," she replied.

Her dad sighed heavily, knowing she was right.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm relieved you're not marrying that one kid you had a crush on your freshman year of high school."

"I am too, dad," she said.

"I for one had always hoped you'd wed your childhood friend," her mom put in.

"And today, I am, mom."

Silence fell between the bride to be and her parents for several long moments.

"I just want this wedding to go off without a hitch today," Kim said just as her future mother in law entered the room.

Seeing her son's soon to be bride, the groom to be's mother smiled widely at the bride to be, before she noticed the wedding gown.

"Oh, my goodness. You look so beautiful in that dress," she told the bride to be.

"Thank you," Kim replied.

"I'm so glad you and my son are getting married today," she added.

"As am I."

"Well, everyone's expressed their pleasure about the union between my daughter and your son. How about we get this wedding underway, hmmm?" Kim's dad put in.

"Right."

The soon to be bride watched as both her mom and her husband to be's mom hurried out of the room, leaving just her and her dad.

"That's better," he said.

"What's better, dad?"

"I just wanted a few minutes alone with my about to be wed daughter."

"Dad?"

"I want you to know how much I secretly hoped you'd make that young man who's waiting for you your husband and my son in law one day. It took four years, but my secret wish finally came true. It was also your mom's wish too, honey."

The bride to be gave a slight smile and hugged him. Pulling away, she walked over to where her bridal bouquet lay and picked it up before making her way back to her dad and linking her arm through her dad's.

"You ready to give me in marriage to my soon to be husband, dad?" she asked as her gaze locked with his.

He placed his own hand over his twenty one year old daughter's hand, where it rested against his arm and gave her a brief smile.

"Of course I am," he told her.

The father and daughter left the bridal room together and headed towards the altar where the groom stood waiting for their appearance. Finally, both father and daughter made the slow walk down the aisle while cameras flashed, but they both ignored the camera flashes as they passed friends and family of both the bride and the groom. Five feet from the altar, the bride's father paused and lifted his daughter's veil before kissing her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do."

Kim walked the last five feet to the altar and faced her soon to be husband.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of friends and family to join these two in holy matrimony. Should anyone have just cause as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object," a woman's voice said from the archway that the father of the bride and bride to be had walked though only moments before.

The bride and groom both glanced over at the archway, only to notice the ebony haired woman who currently stood just beyond it, hands planted on her hips.

"Well, well, well. Seems like I've just crashed a wedding today," she said casually.

The bride groaned.

"Today's my wedding. All I wanted was to have it be free of issues such as wedding crashers. Was that too much to ask?" she grumbled.

"Yes, it was, my dear," a second voice replied as its owner joined the ebony haired woman.

The bride to be's eyes narrowed as she looked directly at the newcomers.

"A wedding's stressful enough without having wedding crashers show up for it. I'm not in a fighting mood today," the bride said as she gave her husband to be a look that told him that she hadn't counted on their wedding day getting ruined by uninvited guests.

He gave her an understanding smile and watched as she handed her wedding bouquet to her maid of honor and ran towards the ebony haired woman, who had both hands blazing. In between dodging blows, which wasn't as easy to do in a wedding dress, she vented her fury about having her wedding day ruined.

"Today was supposed to be the happiest moment in my life and both you and your boss just had to show up uninvited," Kim growled as she leapt back to avoid the blow, but wasn't quick enough and the lower portion of her wedding gown got burned away, exposing her legs and the blue garter that lay halfway up her right leg.

Seeing the garter, the ebony haired woman began laughing.

"A garter? How old fashioned," she managed to say between laughter.

"It's a wedding tradition, which you'd never know about, seeing as how you're still unmarried," the bride to be snapped as she threw a punch at the other woman's face, only to have it miss as the other woman sprang back.

From his spot at the altar, the groom to be watched the fight between the two women, wincing as his bride to be's wedding gown got burned away. A ball of flame got thrown off course and smacked into the ground just feet away from the altar, which caused him to throw up an arm in order to shield his face, only to be lifted off his feet from the resultant shockwave and hurled backwards slightly.

The wedding guests all panicked and ran screaming in every which direction, save for the parents of both the bride and groom. The groom's parents went to make sure he was okay, while the bride's parents only watched the two women battle it out.

"Should we interfere, dear?"

"No. They'll get worn out or knock the other unconscious."

The bride's parents heard a cry of alarm coming from behind them and they both turned, only to see the groom lying fully on his back on the ground between his anxious parents, unmoving and his eyes were closed. The bride's mom and dad knelt alongside the young man and the bride's mom quickly examined him.

"He's only been knocked unconscious," she told his parents.

A cry of "No!" came from behind the parents of the as yet unmarried bride and groom and the bride ran up to where they all gathered around the unconscious young man before falling to her knees beside him.

She glanced at her mom and dad, dread flooding through her at the thought of losing the love of her life, but her mom quickly assured the young woman that her future husband was only unconscious. The group of five people all watched the unconscious young man, each hoping he'd wake up.

A minute or two later, he groaned and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He managed to sit up while rubbing his head, only to have his future bride fling her arms around his neck and hug him fiercely while she sobbed out that she feared he'd left her. His arms slowly went around her waist and he reassured her that he wouldn't leave her for a long, long time.


	2. A Successful Marriage

A month after having their offical wedding day be crashed by a couple of uninvited guests, Kim stood facing her husband to be in a different wedding dress, which replaced the one that had gotten ruined the first time around, her hands clasped in his as the priest made his lengthy speech. Neither could take their eyes off the other as the priest wound down in his speech and turned to the bride.

"At this time, the bride has some vows she wrote down and will now say them," the priest said.

Kim cleared her throat a little.

"From the time we were just kids, you were always my rock and strength though the highs and lows of elementary school, junior high school, high school and during the various times we had to go out of state or even out of the country on occasional missions. As I stand before you on the second attempt of getting married, I'm reminded of those times and I count myself truly blessed to not only be your best friend, but also your wife. I'm yours for life, both unquivally and uncondtionally."

The priest turned to the groom next.

"You've heard your bride's vows. Would you like to say your own vows?" he asked the groom.

"Yes," he told the priest.

The priest so fell silent.

"We've had some good times as well as some bad times thoughout our relationship as well as before our relationship. I look back on those moments and I realize they were helpful in strengthening our relationship as we went beyond the just best friends stage of our lives. I give you my loyalty and love as we seal our committment to each other today. Everything I am, I give to you and you alone as a sign of my devotion to you."

He fell silent and the priest again spoke.

"You have heard the vows this devoted couple have pledged to each other. They will now cement those vows with the exchangement of rings."

He turned to the best man.

"The rings, please?"

The best man handed the two wedding rings to the priest, who gave the groom's wedding band to the bride and handed the bride's wedding band to the groom. The groom slid the ring he held onto the bride's left ring finger and the bride did the same with the groom's wedding band. Once the bride and groom had exchanged the wedding rings, the priest began to talk a third time.

"Both the bride and groom have sealed their love and committment to one another with the exchangement of wedding rings and vows. I now pronnounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest told the groom.

The newly pronnounced husband and wife lovingly kissed amid the cheers and slight sobs coming from the guests and the bride and groom's moms, while their dads only grinned, pleased with the union of their families. Pulling away from his bride, the groom looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you," he said softly.

She smiled back at her new husband.

"I love you too."

The newly wedded couple turned and faced the crowd of wedding guests while the priest said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. S."

The couple left the altar, hands clasped together and made their way back up the aisle.


	3. The Wedding Reception Part 1

Seated next to her husband at the table intended for the wedding party, Kim looked up as he got to his feet and cleared his throat, which made all the wedding guests shift their focus towards him.

"First off, I'd like to welcome each and everyone of those present tonight," he began before extending his hand out towards his new wife.

Blinking a few times, she took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up from her seat. Once she stood beside him, he spoke again.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my wife, soulmate and best friend," he said while never taking his gaze off of her..

There was a pause while he lifted his glass of white wine.

"To my lifelong partner and lover, I look forward to the shared journey known as marriage as we go through the ups and downs of life together."

There was a cry of"Hear, hear" from the gathered crowd as he took a gulp from his glass of wine, followed by those who had also lifted their own glasses of wine.

He set down his glass of wine and pulled her closer to him as their lips met. They only broke apart when the bride's father cleared his throat in a mild yet menacing manner. They took their seats beside one another as the bride's dad got to his feet.

"The first half of my toast is to remind the groom that if he should upset my daughter in any way, well, I have ways of showing my unhappiness about it."

The groom gulped heavily while the bride gave her dad a '_Don't scare him, dad.'_ expression.

"I was just kidding, honey. Anyway, I've known the groom since he was just a youngster, so I know my daughter's in good hands. I hope to get lots of grandkids from this marriage, you two," he told the newlyweds as he took a seat.

Other guests who knew the bride and groom well took the time to say their own toasts.

Line break

When it was time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife, he got to his feet and took her by the hand as they left the table and approached the large, empty floor together. Once on the empty dance floor, they held each other close as the song they'd chosen as theirs began to play. Hearing the opening chords of the song, the bride pulled back slightly in order to look at her husband.

"You chose the song that played at our Junior prom as the song for our first dance as husband and wife. Why?"

He shrugged.

"I thought it would be a fitting song for our wedding day, honey," he said.

The bride only smiled and leaned against her new husband.

"You're right. It is," she murmured so only he could hear.

Line break

Once the bride and groom's first dance as newlyweds had ended, the bride's dad and the groom's mom both approached the couple and the newlyweds moved away from one another in order to dance with their respective parent. As she and her dad danced, Kim looked up at him.

"Dad?" she questioned softly.

He looked at his newly married daughter and gave her a slight smile.

"I just want you to know how happy I am for you and your new husband, honey."

Kim felt tears glisten in her eyes at her dad's words.

"Oh, dad," she breathed.


	4. The Wedding Reception Part 2

A short distance from the father and daughter, the groom and his mom danced together. Looking over at her new daughter in law, the groom's mom briefly smiled before shifting her gaze back to her son.

"Son, I just want to tell you how happy I am with the union of our two families. Treat my new daughter in law with the respect she deserves."

The groom groaned.

"Mom, of course I will. This is the woman I've been in love with for the last five years," the groom replied.

The groom's mom smiled at him before she and the bride's father allowed the bride and groom to have another chance to dance together. Holding his new bride in his embrace, he paused midway though their second dance and led her off the dance floor so they could talk in private. Throughfully confused by his actions, Kim allowed him to escort her outside. Once outside, their gazes met.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned him gently.

He paused before revealing what was on his mind.

"Now that we're married, I'm worried about our future as globe trotting agents. What if something were to happen to you? I'd never be able to handle losing you."

"You think we should take some time off? This is what we've done most of our teenage years, honey," she said.

The groom sighed and looked into his bride's emerald eyes.

"I know that, but losing you so soon after our wedding would be a huge blow for me. I can't let that happen to you, Kim."

"Neither would I, honey."

"I only hope our boss won't take it too badly."

Line break

The husband and wife rejoined the wedding celebration, having made the choice to take a brief hiatus from their jobs. Back inside, they joined their boss, who gave them her best wishes, but then her smile faded slightly at seeing their expressions.

"Is something wrong?" she asked them.

"Yes. My husband and I have decided to take a brief hiatus from being part of your agency," Kim said with a glance at her blonde haired husband.

"But you're two off my best agents."

"We know that, but seeing as how we just got married, neither of us can really take on some of the more dangerous jobs right now. I can't take the chance of losing my wife," the groom said.

"And I can't risk my husband's safety right now either," the bride added.

"I understand where you're both coming from and I respect your wishes, but I'm at a time where I need all my agents, so I can't allow the two of you any time off right now. I'm sorry."

"Why do you need all your agents?" the groom asked.

"Because I've been told by my intel that something big's coming and everyone you've both come across in the last few years are part of it."

"What do you mean, something big's coming?" Kim asked.

"From what my intel told me, it's a combination of every single attempt to get rid of you over the past several years, all of which failed."

"That's because all the attempts on my life weren't thought all the way through," the bride replied.

"How soon will this something big come?" the groom asked.

"My intel couldn't tell me that."


	5. Kidnapping the Groom

Anything else that would have been said by the bride and groom to the woman in front of them was cut short by the distant rumbling that was heading towards the wedding reception. But it wasn't just the bride and groom that had heard the distant rumbling noise. The groom's parents, the bride's family and all the wedding guests looked up. The recently wed couple both ran outside to see where the rumbling noise was coming from. They came to a stop, hands clasped and began searching the sky above them. Finally, the bride spotted the large robot heading in their direction and looked over at her husband, whose gaze was also on the robot in front of them.

"At least our wedding can't be crashed now," the bride quipped.

"That's true, honey," her mom said from behind her.

"What do they want?" the groom's mom questioned.

As if in reply to her question, a door in the side of the robot's leg opened and a slender form emerged, only to drop the twenty feet above the ground and slowly approach the group. Seeing the woman who approached the bride, the groom and their parents, both the bride and groom frowned.

"Whoever she's after, she won't be grabbing," the bride vowed.

Leaving her husband's side, the bride broke into a run towards the unwlecome visitor, who had also broken into a run and both women began fighting. During their fight, the bride demanded to know why her nemisis had shown up uninvited to her wedding reception. But the woman she was currently fighting remained silent.

"Have you and your allies come to kidnap me?" the bride demanded.

"What makes you think the foes you've faced over the last several years are here for you?" the ebony haired woman facing the young bride questioned.

Understanding dawned on the young bride.

"You're here for my husband," she said.

"You catch on quick, don't you?"

The bride spun around, only to see her husband of just a few hours being dragged backwards towards the small hovership. She abandoned the fight she'd just been involved in and ran towards him, but even as she ran, she knew she wasn't going to get to her husband in time. Kim was only fifteen feet away from reaching her husband when the craft he was on shot upwards and she quit running. She could only watch as her husband was kidnapped right in front of her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched the hovership disappear into the distance with her husband and his captors. Her parents and in laws joined her, their gazes on the rapidly disappearing craft.

"Honey?" her dad questioned gently.

Kim's hands, which hung at her sides, curled into tight fists.

"I'm getting my husband back one way or another," she said softly.


	6. Straight Into A Trap

Kim, who had swapped her wedding gown for her usual clothing, steathily made her way through the hallways of the mansion where her husband had been taken to soon after he was kidnapped. She paused at the corner of two connecting hallways and glanced down at the tracking device in her hand, trying to decide which way to go. Seeing the flashing red dot that indicated her husband's location was halfway down the hallway on her immediate right, she headed down the right hand hallway and heard the distant yet pain laden scream.

Hearing her husband's scream of anguish and pain, she broke into a steady run while occasionally glancing at the tracking device. Halfway down the long hallway, she paused at a door, which told her was the entrance to the room her kidnapped husband was being held prisoner. She put the tracking device away and took out a tool which would unlock the door. After about a minute, the now unlocked door opened and she entered the room, only to see her husband bound in chains with his head bowed.

"Honey?" she asked in a soft voice.

At the sound of her voice, his head lifted and she gasped at seeing the signs of torture on his face and hands, just in the span of the few hours that had passed since his kidnapping during their wedding reception. The husband and wife just stared at each other for a few seconds before she strode across the room towards him. She stood next to him and gently touched the bleeding scratch on his left cheek.

"What have they been doing to you?" she asked softly before she got to work on freeing him from his bonds.

As she worked on his bonds, he looked at her.

"You shouldn't be here, rescuing me, honey," he said.

She paused slightly in her current task.

"I'm not leaving without you. You're my husband and we're a team," she replied.

He shook his head.

"Get yourself out of here and leave me. I was kidnapped to be the bait. You've walked right into a trap."

She blinked a few times.

"This was all a trap?"

He nodded before his gaze flicked towards the still open door at the slender figure that had walked in and was heading towards his wife, whose back was to the door and hadn't noticed the newcomer yet.

"Behind you," he cried to his wife, who half turned at his cry, but didn't move out of the way fast enough.

The room briefly flared with a bright blue light, causing the captive young man to look away. Once it had faded, his gaze went back to his wife, only to notice her lying on her back, unconscious and still with some of her blood red hair fanned out slightly across her face. Only the gentle rise and fall of her chest assured the chained up twenty one year old young man that his wife was still alive.

He only could watch as one of his kidnappers lifted his wife up from the floor and put her into the same type of confinement that he was currently in. Finally, the newcomer secured her bonds and left the room, closing and locking the single door behind him. Left alone with his presently unconscious wife, he could only wait for her to come to.

Line break

Five minutes passed before he heard her groan slightly and her eyelids fluttered open. He smiled as she slowly came to and she looked around before she met his gaze. Tears filled her eyes as she realized what a foolish thing she'd gone and done.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry," she said in a tear choked voice.

"Hey, now. I don't want you to blame yourself," he gently scolded her.

"But I do blame myself. I came here to rescue you. Instead, I get myself captured. We should be on our honeymoon by now, not wondering what our fate will be," she replied as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Watching his wife cry, the twenty one year old found himself wondering how they would get themselves out of this situation.

"Honey?" she asked.

"What?"

"Did you know you were going to be kidnapped?"

He rapidly blinked at her abrupt question.

"Of course I didn't," he told her.

"I see."

Another silence fell between the newly wedded duo for a few minutes. A sudden realization came to the young man.

"Hang on. You honestly thought I was part of the kidnapping plot in order to lure you into a trap?" he questioned.

"The thought did cross my mind."

"I love you too much to hurt you like that. Besides, your dad would have my head if he ever found out I broke your heart. You heard his toast at the reception."

Listening to his words, Kim knew he was telling her the truth and was also assuring her of his loyalty and devotion to her at the same time.


	7. Torturing the Bride

The soft click of the door being unlocked caused both the husband and wife to shift their gazes towards it, only to see the ebony haired woman walk in, followed by her boss and two other very familiar figures. The black robed figure approached the presently bound young woman, only to notice the small glint of gold reflecting from the wedding band currently adorning her left ring finger and smirked slightly.

"After many years of friendship, you and your ally have finally tied the knot."

"So what if we did? At least we did it because we fell in love."

"Love, my dear, is overrated," he replied as he turned his back on the newlyweds.

The couple only exchanged a brief glance.

"What are you going to do with us?" the young man asked.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, fool. Your wife, on the other hand, has been a headache for me over the years," the figure standing by the console near the corner of the room replied before he pushed a large purple button.

The moment he had, the young man couldn't do more then watch helplessly as his wife's body began jerking in pain from the jolts of energy coursing through her.

"Stop it! You're hurting her," he shouted.

After a few more seconds of writhing in pain, his wife was released from her brief torture session and her head lolled forward slightly. The four figures all left the room, leaving the couple alone again in the locked room. The young man barely noticed their departure, because his fear and worry were currently focused on his unconscious wife.

"Come on, honey. Wake up," he said worriedly, his gaze never leaving her.

But within a few minutes, she slowly stirred, which made him smile, relieved that she hadn't left him for good. Jade and earth colored eyes met and held for several long seconds before the bride shifted her gaze away.

"They're not gonna let us both leave here alive, are they?" she asked.

He frowned at his wife.

"Don't you dare say that, because you don't give up. Of course we will. Your parents won't let anything happen to either one of us, understand?"

"You don't get it, honey. I'm the one they really wanted, not you. They just kidnapped you, knowing I wouldn't stand for that. They're gonna kill me, not you and force you to watch."

"They won't be successful, because they've done this kind of thing numerous times, and each time, they'd failed."

"Only because you were there to protect me and keep me from being erased out of existence, remember?"

"I'll never stop doing that, because I'm your husband."

"That's one of several reasons why I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

The newlyweds' gazes again went to the door, which was being unlocked and opened a second time, only to see the ebony haired woman walk in. She approached the young woman and freed her from her bonds before chaining her wrists and leaving the room with her, leaving the bound up young man alone. Closing his eyes, he used a small portion of his ability to reach out to his wife. He felt the connection between himself and his wife form and knew she felt the connection that now bonded them. Keeping his own eyes closed, he now saw things from her perspective. He saw a large, open room get larger as his wife walked through the doorway.

Left where she stood in the middle of the large room, she looked at the three men who stood a short distance away, in a huddle and talking softly among themselves. Finally, one of the three men walked towards where she stood and grabbed her by the upper arm before leading her over to a nearby chair and strapping her into it. Once she was secure, he left the room in order to retrieve her husband. At that point, the young man broke their connected bond because he would soon be joining her.

The door was unlocked a fourth time and he too was released from his bonds before he headed along the same route his wife had recently walked down. Before too long, he was escorted into the large room and led over to a chair that was beside his wife's before being forced into it. Once he'd been chained to the chair, his left hand reached out towards her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze even as their gazes met and she squeezed his hand back.

"Any idea what's going to happen next?" he questioned her.

"Nope. Sorry," she replied.

"At least we're together."


	8. The Escape

Presently unaware of the plight that his daughter and son in law were in, Kim's dad was seated at the kitchen table, currently in the middle of putting together the best plan for rescuing both her and her husband, when his own wife joined him.

"What are you doing?" she asked at seeing the scattered papers in front of him.

"Trying to come up with a proper plan of rescuing our daughter and son in law," he replied.

"I see. And how many times has our daughter and son in law needed you to help them escape?"

He thought about that briefly.

"Not that often, actually."

"Exactly. No matter how bleak their prospects seemed, they always managed to escape. This time won't be any different. Trust me."

Line break

Still bound in the two chairs next to each other, the newlyweds each found themselves wondering just how they'd be able to get out of this situation. As Kim's gaze flicked over towards the machine near them, which had its laser ray pointed right at them, she found herself focused on freeing both herself and her husband from their bonds.

Besides her, her husband sensed that she was working on forming some sort of plan for their eventual escape. Before she'd set out on her rescue mission, she had brought along a mini freeze device, but she realized that she couldn't reach it, given that her wrists were pinned in place by the metal cuffs on the chair's armrests and the freeze device was in her pants pocket.

"Honey, do you think you could leviatate the freeze device that's in my left pant pocket with your abilities?" she asked.

"You know I don't use it that often," he replied.

"Please? It's really our only option, because I can't reach the freeze device."

He closed his eyes and called on his innate ability to make the freeze device in his wife's pant pocket leave her pocket. The freeze device rose out of her pocket and gently floated over to her right hand, where she managed to wrap her fingers around it before adjusting it so it pointed right at the metal cuff and turned it on. There was a slight crackling sound as the metal cuff tuned to ice. With a brief flexing motion of her right hand, the metal cuff broke apart, freeing her right wrist.

With one hand freed, she repeated her actions on the metal cuffs around her left hand and ankles before she got to work on freeing her husband from his own bonds. Once the husband and wife were freed from their bonds, their hands intertwined together and they left the large and empty room together in search of an escape route. But neither one of them knew they'd soon be fighting their way out of the expansive mansion.


	9. The Escape Part 2

Halfway through their search for an escape route, the two newlyweds found their path barred both ahead and behind them. Kim scowled at the slender, ebony haired woman facing her, while her husband glanced over his shoulder at the man standing behind him.

"I don't know how the two of you managed to escape your bonds, but neither of you will leave this mansion in one piece."

Kim rolled her eyes at the words uttered by her nemesis' boss.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. You've always said that whenever you'd caught me. It's gotten old over the years," she replied.

The husband and wife quickly switched positions so they could do battle with those with and without an ability. Facing his wife's nemesis, the young man again called on his rarely used gifts and thrust both hands towards her stomach area, which flung her backwards a few feet and she landed on her back. But instead of leaping to her feet, like she usually did, she just lay there..

Seeing the ebony haired woman on her back, the man who Kim was currently fighting with, rushed past her and went to the downed woman's side. Kim joined her husband and they watched the scene before them.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked the ebony haired woman after he'd helped her to her feet.

"No. The idiot's attack was aimed towards my stomach area. i only hope his attack didn't harm the baby," she replied.

"Baby?" both Kim and her husband asked in unison.

"Yes, baby. I'm pregnant," the ebony haired woman snapped.

Deciding not to stick around, Kim and her husband ran past the two people gathered close to one another and soon rounded the corner. After about five minutes of searching for the front doors, they found them and exited through them before hurrying down the porch steps together. Once on the driveway, Kim called for a lift home and was promised it would arrive soon. Relieved that the man she loved was back where he belonged, she hugged him fiercely for several long seconds. When she finally drew back slightly, their gazes met.

"That's the last time I watch you be kidnapped and face off against two of the many enemies I've made over the years. I look foward to more face offs with baddies from now on, as long as you're by my side."

"We can do that, honey. At least until you become pregnant."

"And we've still got our honeymoon to go on."


	10. The Homecoming

Seated on the bench of the cargo plane next to her husband, Kim laced her fingers with his as their lips met in a light kiss. When they came up for air, her light jade eyes locked with his earth colored eyes before she leaned up against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Seeing you get kidnapped really scared me, because I couldn't face going through life without you at my side," she admitted softly.

"I'm sorry that frightened you, honey," he replied.

"I meant what I said about us being a team before I got myself in trouble."

"I know you did."

"When we're finally on our honeymoon, we can consummate our union."

"That's something I can't wait for, Mrs. S.," he said.

"Then, you'll have to wait till tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Mmmm. No more out of the country trips for a while. Our honeymoon will be stateside."

"Are you sure? You had your heart set on an English honeymoon, remember?"

"I did, but after nearly losing you, I decided against it."

"So, where do you suggest going for our stateside honeymoon, Kim?" he asked.

"I was thinking of heading up to New England."

He looked at her.

"What part of New England?"

"Maine is beautiful right now," she replied.

He smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Maine it is, then," he said.

Since they were still several hours away from reaching home, both Kim and her husband fell asleep, snuggled close together.

Line break

After three hours of flight, both Kim and her husband were woken up by the plane landing . Once the plane had come to a complete standstill, the two newlyweds disembarked from the plane, hand in hand. As they walked away from the plane, a sudden thought came to the young man.

"Do you think your nemesis was being honest about being pregnant?"

Kim shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Oh."

"Now that we're home, we can start planning our honeymoon."


	11. The Honeymoon

Once again seated aboard a plane, Kim found herself glancing at her husband, who was seated by the plane window. They had been reunited with their parents, who had been slightly alarmed by their narrow escape at first before being overcome with relief that no real damage had been done to either one of them. Now a week later, they were on their way towards Maine and their honeymoon. Feeling his wife's gaze on him, the young man shifted his gaze from the view outside the plane window to her.

"What is it, honey?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to our honeymoon night," she replied as her hand twined with his and gave him a brief yet seductive smile, which made him blush slightly.

"Down, Kim," he murmured softly.

She pouted a little, which caused him to cringe somewhat.

"Oh, no. You're not jumping my bones until we land in Maine and get settled in our hotel room."

"A whole month in Maine, just us, honey," she said, already thinking ahead to their belated honeymoon night.

"Yep. It's been a long time coming," he replied.

The newlyweds fell silent for the rest of the 90 minute flight.

Line break

Once the plane had landed in Maine, the newlyweds left the plane together with their carry on luggage and hailed a cab, which would take them to the hotel they planned to stay at duing their month long honeymoon. As the cab followed the couple's well given directions to their hotel, Kim snuggled up against her husband as she thought back on all that had happened to them over the course of their six year relationship.

_'If it hadn't been for that fake heartbreaker, I never would have found the courage to fall for the guy who's been my best friend for a huge chunk of our childhood,' _ she found herself thinking while taking another glance at her husband.


End file.
